Saving Detective Danny
by Blondiestar031
Summary: Danny is attacked and Kiddnapped will the team be able to save him or will it be too late? Please Read & Review this is my first Fanfiction!
1. Danny's Gone!

Chapter 1:

Danny walked down the path to his apartment, his vision was blurry; he couldn't breathe. He felt a hand on his shoulder and tried to turn around,

"Don't worry Danny; I'll take care of you." Within seconds Danny had collapsed onto the pavement and was dragged away…

"Kono, can you give me co-ordinates for the black sedan?" Chin-Ho radioed to his cousin and colleague,

"Sure Cuz'." She replied with no hesitation. Steve Mcgarrett walked out from his office and over to Chin, he had a concerned look expressed on his face,

"What's up Brah?"

"Where's Danny?" Danny had not come to work that morning and Steve was growing more and more concerned as he was normally the first one here,

"Not sure; you tried calling him?" Chin wasn't really concentrating on Danny and more on a case that had been given him by HPD; Steve began to pace up and down the corridors hoping that nothing bad had happened to Danny.

"You know what, I'll just ring him!" He finally agreed,

"Good, tell him to come down to HQ we need him." Chin asked him with a soft tone.

The phone began to ring,

"C'mon Danny, Pick up." He began to think about all the bad things that could have happened to him, what if he was shot and left for dead or what if he was dead full stop? Steve was scaring himself evening thinking about the possibilities. Chin stood looking at Steve, both waiting for an answer, Nothing.

"Maybe he's just asleep?" Chin suggested,

"Not for an hour! Danny never has slept in, ever!"

"What if he's got company? If you get me brah?"

Steve stood puzzled but thought for a minute, maybe he did have a lady friend. There was only one way to find out.

"Get Kono down to Danny's apartment right now, no back-up! I want to know he's ok before we bring the cavalry in."


	2. Mad House

Chapter 2:

Kono, Steve and Chin clambered out of the shared silver Chevy', all equipped with hand guns and bullet-proof vests. They walked up to Danny's front door and knocked there was no answer. They tried again, still no answer. Steve pushed on the door which opened gently,

"Danny! Danny!" Kono called as they all walked swiftly into his apartment, all 3 began to search the apartment hoping that Danny was here somewhere.

Chin walked into the kitchen whilst Kono went into his bathroom,

"Steve! Steve!" Kono rushed back to Steve, who was standing in Danny's lounge come bedroom,

"Have you found him?" he said with a handful of hope,

"No, but there's blood." Kono directed Steve to the bathroom where a pool of blood lay on the grey tiles.

With a sigh, Steve backed out of the bathroom and into Chin,

"Have you found anything?" Steve asked not as hopeful,

"Yeah, come and look at this."

Chin lead Steve and Kono into the kitchen where empty beer bottles were strewn on the counter and washed women's clothes piled next to them,

"Ignore the bottles and clothes focus on the middle draw under the sink." Kono walked over to the sink, took a deep breath and opened the draw, a look of horror spread across her face,

"Oh my… Steve all the knives have gone!" she cried,

Steve came over to take a look at the draw; he now feared the worst.

"Why would he take all the knives and leave?" Kono asked curiously,

Chin also came to the sink,

"Maybe he wasn't the one who took them, maybe he was taken?" The room was filled with silence; they were all thinking the same thing; where was Danny now?

As they all walked out into the drive, a woman ran up to Danny's apartment,

"Miss? Are you looking for Danny Williams?" Steve asked the woman,

"Yes; he was meant to meet me for coffee this morning but never showed. I'm his girlfriend, Valerie Stevens. Do you know Danny? Do you know where he is?"

Steve smiled but it faded away,

"I'm Commander Steve Mcgarrett; this is Detective Kono Kalakaua and Detective Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly. We work with Danny at Five o, a special task force for the Government." Valerie stood, tears in her eyes nodding her head,

"C'mon, we'll take you to HQ, let you calm down there." Kono said to Valerie Comfortingly,

"Thank you."


	3. No Result!

Chapter 3:

Valerie sat at Steve's desk sipping her coffee, shaking as she did; Kono walked into the office and pulled up a chair next to a shaken Valerie,

"So, how did you and Danny meet?" Kono asked smiling,

"This will sound totally soppy, but he saved my life."

Valerie smiled a little, Kono urged her to on,

"I was in a building under gunfire in Honolulu; Danny rushed into the building and pulled me out of it all. We went out for coffee and one thing lead to another and we were dating." A tear rolled down Valerie's cheek, Kono took her hand and squeezed it,

"We will find him, I promise."

In a much better mood, Kono left Valerie alone and joined the boy's in the main room,

"Any news?" she asked,

Steve shook his head, Chin did the same,

"Jesus! He has to be somewhere! What about his phone?" she asked again,

"We tried no luck!" the team wasn't in a happy mood. Steve picked up his phone and dialled Danny's number, it started to ring,

"Maybe he will pick up…" the ringing stopped and a woman's voice could be heard,

"Hello?" the voice said,

"Hello this is Steve, is Danny there?" Steve asked firmly, finally they may have a lead.

"I'm sorry, but Danny is…" There was a pause,

"He is indisposed at the moment, but I'll let you know that you called, bye!" The woman hung up. Who was this woman? And why did she have Danny's mobile phone?

The 3 looked at each other, was this woman the kidnapper? Or had Danny run off with her? There were so many questions and time was running out.


	4. She's A Crazy Woman!

Chapter 4:

Danny Lurched his head to the side, his vision still wasn't 100%. What had that woman done to him to make him feel this way; he thought. A figure appeared at the door of the cell Danny was in; it was the same woman, who had kidnapped him hours ago,

"I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Kelsey Stevens and I obviously know whom you are, don't I Detective Williams?"

Danny sat up, hitting his head in the process,

"Why did you do to me? I can't see anything!" He cried out loud, Kelsey laughed and smiled to herself,

"You honestly, don't remember me do you?"

Danny, now regaining his vision only a little; looked at Kelsey and shook his head,

"We met, at my sister's birthday bash a few months ago. If I can remember correctly, you were all over my sister; you still are." Kelsey added sharply.

"Valerie's your sister? I, I, didn't know." Danny said with uncertainty.

Before Kelsey could speak there was a knock at the building doors, she stood up like a shot and ran over to the peep hole,

"Who is it?" she asked nervously,

"The Hawaii Drug guy!" a voice replied.

Kelsey unlocked the steel locks and let the voice in, a man stood with long, black straggly hair and a red Hawaiian shirt. He was holding a brown paper bag, Danny was dreading what was going to happen next and hoping that his team would come soon.


	5. Another Code?

Chapter 5-

Speeding on the Honolulu freeway, Steve and the team were determined to find Danny; before it was too late,

"Any luck tracing Danny's phone?" Kono asked anxiously,

"No sorry, wait! No." Chin shouted, causing Steve and Kono to jump out of their skins.

"What about that woman we talked to last night? She sounded quite sinister. Was she Danny's mistress?" Kono asked again.

Steve shot Kono a strange look,

"A Mistress? We're not part of a romance novel Kono. Now just try and find who that woman was and why she answered his phone." With that said Kono and Chin began to concentrate.

Tapping away at his laptop, Chin typed codes into his laptop hoping to come up with a result. Kono was on the phone to Rachel, Danny's ex-wife who was panicking at the fact that Danny hadn't gone to pick his eight year old daughter, Grace; up from school,

"I think we have our woman, Kelsey Stevens, 32, California. She's been done for Drink driving a couple of times. But that's about it." Chin announced as Kono got off the phone with Rachel,

"Wait, isn't that Valerie's sister?" she added, Steve's face dropped and pulled into the side of the freeway,

"What would she want with Danny?" Kono added again,

"Maybe she's jealous of the relationship? Maybe we have a stalker in the palm of our hands?" The 3 looked at each other and each one gulped,

"If we have a stalker then the risks are a lot higher than we thought they were." Steve said through gritted teeth. Seconds after the conversation was over Chin's phone began to ring, Steve and Kono both looked at each other, then at Chin,

"Who is it?" They asked, both on tenterhooks,

"It's Danny."


	6. Why Call Now?

Chapter 6-

"Hello Chin." Kelsey said down the phone in an evil way,

"Who is this?" Chin asked sharply,

"I'm nobody special." She replied smirking and looking at Danny, who was lying battered and bruised, asleep on the floor behind her.

"Don't joke around; c'mon tell us who you are." He said again with a much sharper tone. Kelsey laughed,

"I have Danny, if that's what you want. But I will not give you my name and I will not give you our location."

A distant conversation could be heard done the phone then there was a long pause,

"We will find you Kelsey. We will find you."

A dry lump was forming in Kelsey's throat, she slammed the phone down and ran for her keys.

Dragging Danny out into the daylight, Kelsey unlocked her pickup truck and threw Danny into the back. She set off at full speed causing a badly hurt Danny to wake up, 'what's going on? Where's she taking me?' he thought. The truck sped onto the Freeway; overtaking cars and almost crashing, Danny holding on for dear life. She turned off the freeway and on to a small forest road leading up to an old, disused care home. Danny felt helpless, why could he hardly move? He could normally get out of situations like this, so why was he stuck? Still with little vision Kelsey lifted Danny out of the car and into the lobby of the care home,

"Where are we?" Danny cried with pain in his tone,

Kelsey had an evil gleam in her eyes,

"We, my friend are at the end of the line."

"My team will be here, they will kill you."

She turned her back on Danny,

"No, no they won't!"

Then there was a loud noise banging at the door.


	7. The Break in!

Chapter 7-

"Five o! Open up!" Kelsey froze, she knew that Danny's team was outside; she knew she had to hide,

"Kelsey Stevens open up! We won't ask you again! Steve shouted again.

Before she had chance to move Danny had slipped unconscious and wouldn't budge,

"C'mon, get up! Get up!" she yelled at Danny, after a decent amount of shouting and swearing; Kelsey tried to hold the doors. But it didn't work, before she knew it the doors where bashed in and was lying on the floor covered in plaster dust.

"There's Danny!" Kono shouted as she made her way over to a now stable Danny but Kelsey had beaten her to him; she was stood holding a gun to his head.

"Kelsey! Leave Danny alone, what is it that you want with him?" Steve asked with a sharp kindness tone, within seconds Valerie had appeared from the crowd holding a hand gun.

"Val!" Danny Cried,

"Danny!" She cried back. Kelsey looked at her sister and smirked,

"Look at you, holding that gun like you own it. I told you that I always get my way remember, you didn't listen to me. Danny's mine. And he will always be. I don't care if you had him first he's mine and will be forever…

BANG!

Kelsey let go of Danny and Staggered onto the floor, Valerie stood fearless as the rest of 5-0 and HPD looked at her.

Before anyone could say anything she reached into her pocket and bulled out a badge, a HPD badge and walked away with Danny.


	8. A Happy Ending :

Chapter 8-

"Thank you." Danny was sat on the edge of the silver Chevy' with a bandage wrapped around his arm and left leg, Valerie and the rest of his team all sat next to him

"How are you?" Chin asked,

"Okay, in pain; but ok for now!" Danny took Valerie's hand and smiled at her,

"Thank you for saving my life, maybe there's a position here at five o for you? How about it Steve?" Steve look at a teary Valerie and smiled,

"Of course there is, with that amount of bravery we need someone like you."

With all that said the team sat and started to talk to Danny; as the sun began to set on another beautiful Hawaiian night.


End file.
